Dimension Madnees - Chapter 5 - Gender Swap
by ChineseCat3069
Summary: The Host Club finally return home, but they have a special surprise awaiting them inside the school.


p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Everyone was breathing heavily because they had all just ran away from a Dragon Army. Now they were back in the colorful tunnel. Then with a THUD, they had appeared into a new Dimension. Tamaki was the first to exit the machine then saw that they were home./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Narrator 2: Or were they?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Kyoya We're Home. We're Actually Home!" Tamaki yelled with delight. They all smiled or clapped with excitement. So, they entered the school heading straight for the music room. When they walked through the doors, they found guys hanging around, with a some girls near them. "Oh look ladies we have some new guest!" one girl said. She had blonde hair like Tamaki's. Then they saw some other girls walk towards them. There was a girl with round oval glasses and a black book. Along with two twins who were perfectly in sync. Then there was a a tall girl what had black hair and was completely quite. Finally, there was a nervous looking girl, but this one was different it looked like a cross-dresser, a male cross-dresser. The Host Club looked in shock because Tamaki was wrong they weren't back into their Dimension they were in a Dimension where everyone's genders are switched. "Hello! My name is Tamaka" said the girl with the blonde hair, "and this is the Host Club. Everyone please Introduce yourselves." When the other girls were behind Tamaka they were staring at the (male) Host Club. "My name is Kalyo" said the girl with the glasses and the span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';"Black Book/span. "My name is Haruka" "And my name is Kamiko" the two twins said. "Oh...Umm name is Haru" said the girl who looked like a cross-dresser. "Oh and thats Maro." she added. The host club were just standing there in shock of what they had just discovered. "Well we might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Tamaki. And thats Kyoya (Pointing to Kyoya) and thats Hikaru and Kaoru (Pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru), and thats Mori (pointing to Mori) And finally that's Haruhi (pointing to Haruhi)". Tamaki glared back at Tamaka. Then, there was a laugh it sounded like Renge's, but it wasn't its was deeper like a male. A guy appeared out of the ground and he said "Hello everyone, it's your amazing Host Club Manager Renzo-". He was cut off because then there was another laugh and they could tell it was Renge's, then she appeared out of the ground just like Renzo did, and she said "Hello everyone! I thought that I might want to make a surprise appeareance-". "You interrupted my intro!" screamed Renzo. Renge looked over at Renzo and screamed back "Well interrupted my intro as well so it looks like we're even!". "RENGE" "RENZO" both Host Clubs King and Queen had shouted their managers names at same time and in shock they just stared at each other. "Well Boss looks like you have a twin." said Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruka, and Kamiko. They too had said the same thing at the same time. Both Tamaki and Tamaka looked back and started yelling at them. "Wow they must be so confused" Haruhi commented. "But it's kinda funny how they are in sync like Haruka and Kamiko." responded Haru. Haru and Haruhi looked at each other and smiled because they didn't know what todo they were thinking that exact same thing. Mori and Maro were just standing there looking blankly at each other/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Narrator 1: But in their minds they are questioning everything/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Kyoya and Kalyo were writing in their span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';"Black Books/span glaring at each other./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Narrator 1: And you know since Kyoya can read the minds of people they were both reading each others minds/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Then Both sets of twins said something rude to their bosses and then the King and Queen both went over to a corner and started sulking. then there was just a pause from both Host Clubs. "You guys are to freaking like us! I know you guys must be fans of us, but that doesn't mean you have to act exactly like us! Kalyo take them out of the school this instant." Kalyo went over to her computer and started typing in things "Umm...Tamaka sorry to say, but they aren't even listed in the schools roster." Tamaka was confused. "If you didn't want us here you could have just told us to leave." Tamaki said. Tamaka looked over at the (male) Host Club and then asked "Are you guys from an alternate universe where we are males?" Kalyo looked up and said "Tamaka that is absolutely absurd how could they be here then!. Thats not tru-". Kalyo was cut off by Kyoya "Actually that is pretty much it." Kalyo looked up at Kyoya and then back at her computer and started typing again. "Is that really true? you guys are us?" asked Haru. "Yeah, pretty much!" Haruhi replied. "If you all really are us how did Haru end up being apart of the Host Club?" asked Tamaka, "and I want Haru and her to answer!" (pointing to Haruhi) The reason why she knows that Haruhi is a girl because Haru was a guy) "By breaking a 8 million yen pot the twins were going to sell at an auction." Haruhi and Haru replied saying it perfectly in sync. Tamaka looked surprised, then looked over at Tamaki who was smirking. "Wow I guess you are us!" Tamaka said in a surprised voice. "Umm...Sorry to break up this amazing discovery Tamaka, but I think we really must be going. We have our own Dimension to entertain." Kyoya said. Tamaki and Tamaka looked at each other with sad eyes. The (male) Host Club started to walk out of the school, but Tamaki was they last to leave. Tamaki gave Tamaka something it was a Pink Dimension Phone. Tamaka looked up at Tamaki who then held up his Blue Dimension Phone. "This was we will be able to talk to each other" Tamaki said softly. "Thank you" replied Tamaka. "Hey Boss Hurry up. Or else we'll leave you here!" Shouted the Twins. Tamaki gave Tamaka one last smile before he left. Tamaka blushed./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Narrator 1: Are you telling me that Tamaka was falling in Love with Tamaki!/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Narrator 2: Well Tamaki also like Tamaka or else he wouldn't have given her that Dimensional phone so he could talk to her!/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 19px; font-family: Baskerville; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Tamaki started pressing the button all over again and pulled the switch and the the vanished. Before they had vanish Tamaki saw Tamaka mouth the words span style="font-size: 20px;"Thank you./span/p 


End file.
